sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8
This is the eighth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the eighth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot On Floor 50 in Tiffany's shop. Kirito shows him a Ragout Rabbit, an S-Class ingredient. Tiffany asks Kirito how he obtained such a rare food, but Kirito surprisingly has no story for it as he killed the animal by throwing a knife at it, a tale both disappointing to Tiffany and Kirito himself. Tiffany is shocked that Kirito would like to sell the ingredient instead of eating it. Kirito notes that he would need to find someone who has maxed out cooking to prepare the meal. Luckily, and to Tiffany's horror, Asuna shows up with her body guard Kuradeel, informing them that she has maxed out cooking. Kirito offers Asuna half of the meal if she cooks for him to which Asuna sees Kirito's offer as a date. Kirito scoffs the offer, pointing out her "boyfriend" is standing right behind her, But Asuna says no in disgust and says Kuradeel is just her bodyguard. Kuradeel is embarrassed of how repulsive Asuna sees him and Kirito makes a joke that Kuradeel looks like Voldemort caught in a grease fire. Jokes aside, Asuna clarifies whether or not it's a date. Kirito is surprised with Asuna's seriousness, thinking she was only joking until Asuna grabs him by the collar sternly inviting him to her place at 6 o'clock and make it a romantic evening. Kirito says yes and remarks that Asuna's request was more like a mugging. Tiffany asks to get some of the delicious food, but Kirito says that he'll need to come to Asuna's home to eat, something beyond Tiffany's abilities. On Floor 61 in Selmburg, Kirito arrives to Asuna's place. Kirito is shocked by Asuna's genuine happiness to see him, having expected Asuna's place to be a sound proof warehouse with a shallow grave outback, but the calm atmosphere is more unsettling. Asuna assures Kirito that she'd never do that to him and leaves to change. Kirito is unconvinced by Asuna's recent behavior and decides to stay vigilant to find out what she's planning and sees Asuna return with more attractive attire. When Asuna asks of Kirito is going to put away his sword before dinner, Kirito at first thinks she means his penis, but after realizing what she's said he dismisses the notion. After cooking the Ragout rabbit, Kirito is amazed with how beautiful the S-class dish is and both he and Asuna dine with pleasure. Asuna thanks Kirito for the rabbit, having been glad to share the experience, but Kirito cuts her off having been fed up with Asuna's new attitude towards him. Kirito notices that Asuna hasn't been the same since they've seen Griselda's ghost (which they both agreed didn't happen). Kirito points out that ever since, Asuna seems to no longer be disgusted with Kirito as she used to be. Asuna tells Kirito to drop the subject, but as he continues and asks if she likes him, Asuna pulls a knife to Kirito's face. With Asuna's threat, Kirito drops the subject entirely and with drama all over, Asuna tells Kirito to join a party with her to keep anything from happening to him. With drama back on, Kirito asks what Asuna wants from him and Asuna puts the knife back on him until he accepts the party request. The next day On Floor, Kirito is drowsy and waiting for Asuna. Asuna then suddenly appeared from the Teleport Gate and accidentally falls on top of Kirito. While Asuna is on Kirito, he accidently gropes her breast and as he realizes his mistake, she smacks him across the field, finally waking up. Although smacking Kirito, Asuna hides behind him, revealing that she was running from her bodyguard, Kuradeel. Kirito asks why Asuna needs help dealing with the half melted troll doll and she reveals that Kuradeel broke into her house and watched her sleep. Kirito stands up for Asuna, telling Kuradeel not to treat his superior like a child in traffic as Asuna is more than capable of taking care of herself. Kuradeel is insulted that Kirito addressed him as "Skeletor", making Kirito an unending barrage of harsher insults. No longer willing to take Kirito's Tom foolery, Kuradell challenges Kirito to a duel. After Kirito accepts, wanting to humiliate the body guard in front of an adoring audience, Kayaba puts on circus music to show how much of a clown show the duel is. Kirito gives Kuradeel a chance to back down, but Kuradeel refuses, wanting to teach Kirito a lesson. As weapons clash for the first time, Kirito slices Kuradeel's sword in two. Having already won the fight, Kirito asks if Kuradeel is done. Not finished with Kirito, Kuradeel draws out his knife. As Kuradeel is charging for a second attack Asuna disarms Kuradeel by making him throwing it in the air and tells him to leave before he embarrasses himself and the Guild any further. Kuradeel is angered by this, but as soon as his knife drops into his head blade first, he teleports to their base, in Granzam. Asuna congratulates Kirito for their teamwork. Asuna admits the reason she didn't was because a standard Kirito defeat was more satisfying than just reporting Kuradeel. Kirito is shocked that Asuna sees him as a tool and reminds her that there's a person attached to the sword. Hours later, Kirito and Asuna have cleared everything with the exception if the boss room. Asuna brings the two of them sandwiches, but as Kirito takes a bite, he says the sandwich is completely terrible. Kirito demands an explanation as he describes the sandwich as an animal turd dipped in cool ranch. Asuna realizes that the reason the sandwich is so horrible because of the Ragout Rabbit. Due to the S-class ingredient prepared by a maxed out chef, it's literally the best food one could ever eat real or otherwise, making every other food garbage in comparison. Kirito is completely shocked that Asuna "Flowers for Algernon'd" their taste buds. Moments later, Balls and his guild arrive. Seeing Kirito and Asuna together, Balls asks their story, more specifically if Kirito has shown her his "sword skills", which Asuna seems interested in. Before Kirito can answer such an embarrassing question, General Corvatz appears with his completely exhausted guild, the Aincrad Liberation Front. Corvatz tells Kirito, Asuna and Balls that he and his guild are going to take care of the Boss for the people. Balls objects telling Corvatz that his men can barely stand much less fight a Boss, but he ignores this saying his men don't know the meaning of surrender (but are willing to learn). Kirito initially refuses to help Corvatz, but goes anyway after he accidentally triggers himself. As Kirio and Asuna arrive at the Boss Room they see that the Liberation Front is being slaughtered by the Boss, known as the Gleam Eyes. Asuna tells the Front to use their Teleport Crystals, but they say the crystals aren't working. Kirito tells Corvatz to use his strategy, which turns out to be "group up and hit it till it dies", making Kirito realize that Corvatz was one of the idiotic players from the Illfang raid. The Boss then swings at Corvatz and kills him. Kirito is shocked by Corvatz death and tries to cope with his usual assholeness by saying how he shouldn't care for anyone else, but as soon as the Gleam Eyes tries to take another victim, Kirito slashes it across the back in complete anger. During the fight, Kirito summons the sword he got from Liz along with his Elucidator, revealing his Dual Wielding ability. As he's finishing off the Gleam Eyes, Kirito rants on his hatred for people, but takes his anger on the Boss for making him care. Kirito manages to defeat the Boss, but Kirito collapses and falls unconscious. As soon as Kirito wakes up, Asuna hugs him, having been completely worried for Kirito's safety. Balls asks how Kirito managed to learn dual wielding since the skill is not even in the directory. Kirito claims the skill popped in his menu one day, but acknowledges that he acquired it after facing a player who dual wielded axes. Balls decides to leave after this victory, but before he departs he tells Kirito not to give up on humanity just yet, having noticed Kirito fought for others. Kirito agrees to take it under advisement, calling Balls by his preferred name, "Klein". After Klein leaves, Kirito notices that Asuna is still holding him and back to her "nice" attitude. Kirito is finally relieved when Asuna threatens to cut Kirito if he ruined the moment. Cast * Octopimp: Tiffany * YamatoSFX: Kirito * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * Hayabusa449: Kuradeel * Dizzasta: BallsDeep69/Klein * KaggyVA: Corvatz * Robotfan987: ALF Troops * Spritestuff: ALF Troops * AtomicVoice: ALF Troops * Eagle8Burger: ALF Troops * Sonicring123Dubs ': ALF Troops * 'LordMegatronG1: ALF Troops Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO soundtrack * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood soundtrack * Bleach soundtrack * Your Lie in April soundtrack * Bravely Default soundtrack * The Binding of Isaac soundtrack * Psychonauts soundtrack: Lungfish Layer * Circus Music: Enter the Gladiators Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Kirito never insults Kuradeel's face with such unending fury. * Because Agil does hate Asuna he doesn't ask Asuna under his breath why she keeps coming back to his store, or compare her to a witch or any creature repealed by salt lines. * Asuna doesn't ask Kirito if him offering to split the Ragout Rabbit with her is him asking her out on a date. And she doesn't reinforce the prospect to the point that Kirito feels like he's being mugged. * A conversation Kirito has with Asuna about how she's unhappy with what her guild has become is skipped. * Kirito doesn't expect that Asuna is leading him to a trap to kill him. * Kirito doesn't mistake Asuna telling him to put his sword away for her telling him she can see his erection. * The dish Asuna makes doesn't glow. * Kirito doesn't find Asuna's change in behaviour worrying nor does he asked if she likes him. * The event of Asuna and Kirito seeing Griselda's ghost is never mentioned again in the original, but it isn't because Kirito and Asuna both agree that it "never happened" out of denial. The reason it's never mentioned is because this story was released in a book of short stories years after the original book. * Kirito doesn't immediately know that he accidentally squeezed Asuna's boob in the original, nor is he familiar enough with anime tropes to realize where this is going. * Kuradeel does go overboard in his duties, but not to the extent that he breaks into her house and watches her sleep. * Asuna doesn't pretend to be a damsel in distress in order to get Kirito to fight him for her because it was "more satisfying" than complaining about his actions and trying to avoid the political backlash if she beat him up. She was, in fact, temporarily a damsel. * Kirito and Asuna go to the Gleam Eyes Boss Room before meeting Kobatz in the original, but they run away out of fear. * Kirito and Asuna don't experience horrible taste for anything else after eating the Ragout Rabbit. * A part of the conversation where Kirito punches Klein for trying to get frisky with Asuna is skipped. * Klein doesn't ask Kirito if he wants to show Asuna his "sword skills", nor is Asuna interested in his response. * Kobatz doesn't talk like a Spaniard nor are his words punctuated with Spanish guitar. * Kobatz isn't a General in the Aincrad Liberation Force, he was a Lieutenant-Colonel. * The part of the conversation where Kobatz asks for the dungeon map is skipped. * Kobatz isn't implied to have been one of the players who fought the First Ross. * In the original Asuna runs into fight the Gleam Eyes first and Kirito runs in after her to protect her, Kirito runs in first in the abridgement because it fits his character arc better. * Kirito doesn't rant at the Gleam Eyes for "making him care about people". ** Klein doesn't tell Kirito to "not give up on humanity just yet." Trivia * This episode is adapted Episode 8 and 9 of the original series. * When Asuna smacks Kirito into the pillar a message saying "Distance: 15m. New Record!" appears. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z